Polyspecs
“''Fun fact, it feels good to put hot water in your boots an' wear em''” :― Polyspecs Synopsis Polyspecs is Roy's partner and best friend. He is also the co-pilot of The Kaiser. Polyspecs was tasked with transferring Quadroptics and Rones to The Kaiser when they were first discovered. Polyspecs also interrogated Rones. Biography Early Life He joined the 7th Imperium Legion as a young boy. He was distinct from the other soldiers, Isopods. He was assigned to the Spacial Breach Analysis Agency. Career His assigned partner was Roy. The two became friends quickly and became one of the most versatile teams in the branch, thanks to Polyspecs's height. After identifying a Viviod breach, Polyspecs and Roy traveled to the breach location in The Kaiser. They found Quadroptics and Rones floating in space. Polyspecs took them into the ship to interrogate them separately. Polyspecs and Roy accompanied Quadroptics and Rones and acquainted them with The Isopod Sector. Behavior Polyspecs is exclusively bipedal. He walks with the same movement as a Human. His stride is fairly large compared to an average human and he walks with an almost happy gait sometimes having no relation to his mood. Polyspecs has a slight Australian accent, even though he has no affiliation with Australia, nor has he been there. When eating, his jaw is seen visibly unhinging and he ejects two barbed antennae from his mouth. Due to this, Roy mainly just buys him shakes. Personality Polyspecs is open-minded, sometimes childish and courageous. He watches cartoons and used crayons on his resume. Nevertheless, he takes his job seriously. He has a strange liking for camouflage, a strange design originating on earth. It is used by humans as an extremely ineffective crypsis technique. When he first notices Quadroptics' uniform he is ecstatic. Habitat Polyspecs lives aboard the same ship he works on, The Kaiser. It is unknown where he was living before his job or if he is homeless. He is quoted saying he prefers living on the kaiser. Living on The Kaiser, he is not required to pay rent. He stays within the kaiser even during its landing decontamination where chlorine gas is sprayed inside the ship and every surface is bleached. Polyspecs has dedicated a single room on The kaiser for his personal living. He has converted part of his room to a place for a human to live in case he ever finds one he was quoted saying. Gallery IMG 3599.JPG|Polyspecs - Image1|linktext=Polyspecs in the Hacked Earth Simulation IMG 4211 (1) (2).jpg|Polyspecs Image2|linktext=Polyspecs in his formal wear Trivia * He will buy advertised breakfast cereal if it appears on his favorite channels * Can't do a cartwheel but will die trying * Polyspecs actually viewed a swarm containing ten million fireflies. When asked about the experience, he remarked that he believed his eyes. * His name is a ripoff of Quadroptics * May be an isopod in a suit * He flirts with Roy on various occasions, insisting he just forgot they were just job partners. * Polyspecs has a hacked edition of the Mindbridge allowing him to create a simulation in full color. Because of this, he is commonly asked for porn. * Polyspecs has a pillow fort in his room that he constantly rebuilds after Mark, multiple times a week, knocks it over due to it being a tripping hazard. Related Pages Roy - Pilot of The Kaiser, co-pilot and best friend Rones - Interrogatee and friend Quadroptics - Friend Category:Heroes Category:Kaiser Crew Category:SBAA Employees